The primary objectives of this study are: 1) determine effect of four dose frequency regimens of tripo-amylin versus placebo on changes in 24-hour glucose profiles obtained at placebo baseline from 24 hour glucose profiles obtained at 28 days treatment, through comparison of areas under the curve; and 2) determine the safety of four dose frequency regimens of tripro-amylin versus placebo when administered by subcutaneous injection. Seven patients completed the study. The data are being analyzed by Amylin Pharmaceutical , Inc.